


Namjin, an enchanted story

by bangtan_au



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Shy Kim Namjoon | RM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtan_au/pseuds/bangtan_au
Summary: ~Namjin au~  [Harry potter themed]Namjoon and Jin both attend Hogwarts, fate /and the sorting hat/ brought them to the same house which lead Namjoon to have a huge crush on Jin.One day, going back to the dorm, he was telling Yoongi how he was going to ask Jin to prom, Little did he know that the fat lady heard him, and told Seokjin.





	Namjin, an enchanted story

“ _I want it to be so cute he falls in love with me”_

“ _Namjoon ?_ ” answered Yoongi

“ _what ?”_

_“does he even like guys ?”_

_“oh ? yeah.. idk ? i feel like he does ? wait yeah you’re right he might not like boys omg what am i going to do I-”_

_“shut up”_

_“I- what ?”_

_“he’s bi”_

_“what ? how would you know that ?”_

_“I asked his friend Hoseok for you, and he told me he was”_

_“WHAT ? YOU TOLD HIS FRIEND”_

_“Namjoon. at least now you know. your dumb ass was going to ask without knowing. what if he was straight ? you would’ve been so ashamed”_

_“yeah.. you’re right, thanks hyung”_

_“you’re welcome kid”_

_“anyways, i wanna ask Seokjin to prom the best, smoothest, cutest, fanciest way possible. his prince charming looking face deserves it all”_

_“try to maybe talk to him once before ?”_

_“what if i chicken out again ?”_

_“Namjoon you think you can ask him for prom but not make small talk with him?”_

_“yea. he’s intimidating hyung..”_

_“Seokjin deserves better”_

_“shut up.”_

 

They arrived in front of the painting of the fat lady.

_“Hello kids, thinking about prom huh ?”_ she asked

“ _umh yeah kinda_ ”, answered Namjoon

_“don’t be scared, just ask him”_ , she said while winking at Namjoon

_“what's the password kids ?_ ” she continued

“ _balai_ ”, answered Yoongi

 

They went through the common room straight to their shared bedroom.

 

_“The man of my dreams is just down the corridor and here am I fantasizing about him when i’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know my name._ ” Said Namjoon throwing himself on Yoongi’s bed.

“ _Namjoon go to your bed why do you always come here_ ”

_“Hyung I need you to help me not to push me away._ ” whined Namjoon

_“you’re so annoying_.” answered back Yoongi laying down next to his best friend.

_“we need to find a way for you to talk to him. You need to test the waters first, try to talk to him tomorrow in class and then ask him to prom if you liked him after that_ ” continued Yoongi.

“ _okay but how am i supposed to do that hyung ? i’m so bad at this”_

_“we have potion class tomorrow and he’s good at it, maybe ask him for help ?”_

_“you’re a genius hyung, i’ll do that”_

_“don’t mess it up, prom is coming up and if you don’t hurry up, someone else is going to ask him.”_

  


_________________________________

  
  


Namjoon was walking to his first lesson, it was way too early but he wanted some time before class to build up the confidence he needed to talk to Seokjin. That day was the day, he wasn’t going to back down down. He had to talk to him.

Slowly the room started to be filled up with teenagers, all talking excitedly about their lives and their prom dates.

 

The only thing Namjoon could think about was Seokjin, he was literally daydreaming about him, about what would happen if he said yes to prom, when Yoongi called him and pulled him out of his trans.

_“Good morning, so, how are you feeling ?”_

_“stressed, but let’s not talk about me again, how are you hyung?”_

_“I’m good, how-”_ , his voice went silent when a deeper voice filled the room

 

“ _Hello students”_ , said the teacher while entering the room.

The chatting stopped the moment the teacher set foot in the room.

“ _Today, we will create a herbicide. Open your books page 154 and follow the steps. I will not guide you this time, I want to see how many of you can follow instructions and successfully prepare this.”_

Namjoon was bad at this, he was the type of person to be good at maths or at the history of magic, logical things, not a subject where he had to add more things that aren’t specified to get the perfect texture.

He had put all the ingredients in the cauldron and was waiting for it to heat up so that he can add that weird looking green juice and maybe that purple one too.

He thought that was the perfect moment to talk to Seokjin. He took a few seconds to gather all the strength and confident he had in his body and walked over to him, he touched the older’s shoulder to indicate he was there and wanted to talk. Seokjin turned to face him and Namjoon felt like his heart was going to explode. After contemplating him from a distance for so many years, being in front of him was kinda overwhelming but Namjoon kept himself together and started.

“ _Hi, umh, excuse me, I noticed that you’re pretty good at this and, umh, right now i’m a little lost to be honest, would you mind helping me ?”_

Seokjin’s lips curled into a beautiful smile as he answered.

_“No of course ! I noticed you weren’t very good too ahah, where’s your desk ?”_

_“right there”._ answered Namjoon while guiding them to his work table.

 

Did Seokjin say he noticed him ? His heart was now beating so fast he was sure everybody could hear it. He tried to keep a straight, normal, relaxed face while talking to the man of his dreams.

_“So, what did you put in here?”_ asked Seokjin.

_“What was written in the book”_

_“Okay, so if you want to get the perfect texture you need to…”_

Seokjin kept talking but Namjoon was just admiring him and not really listening. His heart was still beating fast, his thoughts running wild. He was looking at his beautiful face and perfect hands, he was imagining their future kids when Seokjin asked him a question.

_“The liquid that makes potions thicker? umh i don’t know to be honest”_

_“were you even listening to me?”_

_“yes ! yes! it’s just i got distracted by your hands..”_ admitted Namjoon

_“what? why? what about my hands ?”_

_“they, they look nice..”_

_“oh”_ Seokjin smiled, he didn’t expect him to compliment him on his hands, _“thank you, I also thought that yours look soft and delicate”_

_“thank you..”_ Namjoon was now blushing, which made the older chuckle.

_“Let’s go back to our potion shall we?”_

_“yeah..”_

 

Seokjin was explaining the importance of stirring when the teacher came back to the classroom, which caused him to go back to his own desk, leaving with a beautiful smile adoring his face, making him look even more ethereal than he already is with a straight face.

 

_“ So, I brought these Chinese Chomping Cabbages that you will have to kill with your potions, let’s start from the right desk_ ”. said the teacher.

 

Turn by turn they tried their potions on those weird plants, Yoongi had prepared a very effective potion, granting him the best grade, Jin also did a very good work and had the same grade Yoongi did.

It was now Namjoon’s turn, Seokjin looked at him with a reassuring smile, he put some of the potion on the plant. Nothing happened at first, but then the plant started to dissolve.

 

_“Namjoon, which liquid did you put in it ? the green or the purple one ?”_ asked the teacher.

_“umh, both ?”_

 

The liquid dissolved everything, including the pot and the table.

The teacher quickly ended everything with some powder as the students burst into a laugh.

Namjoon was ashamed, but seeing Seokjin’s eyes crinkle because of his wide smile, a cute high pitched laugh leaving his lips made him think that it wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

“ _Okay class is dismissed I need to clean all of this.”_

_“Im sorry sir I’ll just clean it up myself.”_ said Namjoon going to get a towel damped with water.

“ _No no no don’t add more water it’ll just be worst.Just all of you go”_

The whole class laughed again, pink made its way to his cheeks, making him look adorable. Namjoon was a tiny guy in a big body, and at that moment, he looked so soft and cute we could forget that he’s over 1.85m.

 

They all went out the classroom, chatter and laughter filling the corridors.

 

_“Be more careful next time or ask me since the beginning !”_ said Seokjin to Namjoon, a cute smile on his face. _“I’ll see you around !”_

_“yeah ! see you !”_ answered shyly Namjoon.

_“Well, looks like you made a new friend”_ teased Yoongi.

_“Shut up he talked to me once maybe he finds me dumb now and he’ll never talk to me again”._

_“You’re really stupid huh?”_

_“what ?”_

_“he literally came to you after class, to tell you to talk to him earlier at the next class and you think he doesn’t want to talk to you ? he can’t be more obvious”_

_“Oh yeah, you’re right, I haven’t really seen things this way..”_

_“Oh my you can be so dumb sometimes”_

_“i told you he intimidates me.”_

 

_“Who intimidates you hyung ?_ ” asked a voice from behind. they turned around to be met with a cute Jimin, red cheeks, panting, he was obviously running.

“ _why were you running ?_ ” asked Yoongi

_“my boyfriends are mad at me because I ate the last piece of cake that we were supposed to share”_ , he answered catching his breath

_“Hello hyungs, i’m sorry we need to take care of something before having a normal conversation_ ” said Taehyung approaching the 3 guys.

“ _Hello_ ”, added Jungkook facing the older boys, “ _Jimin come here”_. he ordered.

They both put Jimin on the ground and tickled him until he couldn’t breath.

“ _I’m sorry I’m sorry_ ”, he breathed out between laughs.

 

Namjoon and Yoongi were looking at them fondly, proud of the men they had become.

_“See, you can be like this with Jin hyung if you didn’t chicken out every time  you have to ask him out.”_

_“Shut up”._ simply answered Namjoon, knowing that was true.

He had been crushing on Seokjin for years, and yet he never had the courage to talk to him, until that day.

 

The five boys spent the rest of the day together, chilling, eating and mostly teasing Namjoon.

  


______________________________

  
  


They didn’t have potions class for 2 days, for the first time in all his school years, he was excited to be there. He knew he would see Jin, and that he had a reason to talk to him. Even though they were in the same house they never saw each other, maybe from time to time, but the only one who always noticed it, was Namjoon with his big crush.

 

As usual he was one of the first students to be in the classroom, this time he was determined to not mess up his potion. He wanted to show the teacher, the other students, and most importantly Seokjin, that he could do something good.

 

“ _Try not to dissolve the table this time”_. heard Namjoon, a familiar voice ringing in his ears, pulling him out of his thoughts.

it was Seokjin, he was the first one to initiate the conversation. It was going well he thought.  

_“Yeah, I’ll try”_ , answered Namjoon with an embarrassed chuckle.

 

They made small talk during the whole class, Namjoon asking for advice and Seokjin explaining nicely, a relaxed smile always adoring his face.

 

“ _We’re going to drink butterbeer after school, wanna come with us ?”_ asked Hoseok, Seokjin’s friend.

_“we were actually going there with some friends, we can go all together if you want ?”_ answered Yoongi

“ _yeah sure_!” replied Seokjin.

  


The little group spent the evening together, laughing and telling stories about each other.

The whole time, Namjoon kept looking at Jin. His heart was beating so fast, being in front of his high school crush, talking and joking together was pretty much all he ever wanted.

Seokjin was breathtakingly beautiful, his face had amazing proportions, he was tall, his shoulders and back were amazing, he looked strong, he had very good grades and made ridiculous puns that made him laugh.

He really was the man of his dreams.

  


When they were back to their shared bedroom, as usual, Namjoon jumped on Yoongi’s bed.

_“Hyung, why did he keep laughing at me”_

_“I don’t know Namjoon do you think i can read minds”_

_“no need to be rude hyung.”_

_“You literally took my bed and didn’t even leave me some place how do you not want me to be rude ?”_

_“ohhh could’ve told me i forgot”_

_“what a dumb kid”._ said Yoongi laying down next to him.

_“listen i think he likes you, he kept looking at you while smiling and I don’t know i feel like he does so you just have to ask him and see”_ added Yoongi.

_“but he intimidates me hyung”_

_“oh my god Namjoon can you stop being like this”_

_“okay okay but how do I ask him”_

_“Namjoon i already let you sleep in my bed and give you advice can’t you think about that yourself ?”_

_“Well, i’ll go ask the kids then if you don’t want to help me.”_

_“perfect i wanted to sleep”_

_“you’re not even going to tell me to stay ?”_

_“nope, go away let me sleep”_. answered Yoongi smiling

_“okay hyung, i get it now, you don’t even like me._ ” replied Namjoon leaving the room with a fake hurt expression and earning a little laugh from the older.

  


Namjoon went to Jimin, Jungkook and Tae’s shared room, hoping he wouldn’t interrupt one of their heated sessions.

He knocked on the door softly, careful enough not to wake the whole dorm up. Few seconds passed and the door opened on Taehyung, he was only wearing shorts, his hair sticking out in different directions.

_“were you all sleeping ?_ ” asked Namjoon entering the room and laying down on the second bed.

“ _yes hyung it’s 2am_ ” answered Jungkook, his sleepy face was adorable Namjoon almost cooed. Jimin was in arms facing Namjoon.

“ _why are you here hyung? do you need anything ?_ ” asked Jimin.

_“yeah well Yoongi hyung doesn’t want to help me find a way to ask Seokjin to prom so I came to you guys”._

“ _At 2am ? couldn’t that wait ‘til the morning ?_ ” replied Tae

“ _if you don’t want me here too it’s okay i’ll just go.._ ” replied Namjoon with that same fake hurt expression on his face.

He made the youngers chuckle

_“we’re gonna help you hyung, how do you want to ask him ? do you want it to be intimate ? public ? a big gesture or just something cute ?_ ”started Jimin

_“I think we’re both simple men so let’s go with something intimate and cute”_

_“okay so maybe you can just ask him no need to do anything, just go up to him and tell him you want to go with him.”_

_“But he’s Kim Seokjin i’m pretty sure other people will do better things”_

_“ah Hyung i don’t know i’m tired, go to sleep we’ll think about that tomorrow”_

_“ okay okay whatever, can i sleep here ?”_

_“yes of course hyung_ ” answered jungkook

 

The three guys were cuddling in a bed while Namjoon was laying in the spare bed. He kept thinking about Jin then fell asleep, hoping to wake up with an original idea.

  


_________________________________

  


It was the weekend, the group of friends were in the great hall eating dinner, they were talking, eating and laughing when Dumbledore started to speak. The room fell silent as his voice rang in their ears.

 

_“Good evening kids, I just wanted to remind you that prom is coming up, which means exams are coming up too, don’t forget to study, and of course, don’t forget to ask someone to be your date for prom.”_

 

His little statement made everybody loudly talk again, some people stressing over exams, others over prom, and Namjoon over both.

  


The next day they had potion class, and as usual Namjoon was excited for it.

Once settled in class, Namjoon kept his head low, reading a book about the history of magic, exams were close he tried to study as much as he could. That’s when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked up and saw Seokjin, a teasing smile on his face.

_“Good morning, even when you’re just waiting in class you study huh? what a nerd”._

_“Hi, umh, no i’m not it’s just that -”_

_“I’m teasing you dummy”_

_“oh yeah haha_ ”, Namjoon was already embarrassed and his heart was already hammering against his chest.

 

Yoongi was laughing at him, seeing how his tall charismatic friend became small in front of Seokjin was hilarious, he really was intimidated by him.

 

The rest of class passed by without Namjoon or Hoseok burning anything, which was a success. Namjoon and Seokjin getting along pretty well, talking and laughing because of their funny /very bad/ puns.

Yoong, on his side, spent the class with Hoseok, he was the type of people to lighten the room just by their presence. He looked handsome and was nice and funny. Yoongi liked him, it was nice having him as a classmate.

 

At the end of class, Yoongi was waiting for Namjoon with Hoseok when he spoke up.

_“So umh Yoongi, we’ve known each other for what now, 3 years ? and I kinda have wanted to ask you this for years too, would you maybe want to go to prom with me ?_ ”

Yoongi wasn't prepared to hear such a thing, he had never thought of Hoseok that way, his eyes grew two size bigger which made Hoseok chuckle.

_“I’m sorry if i made you uncomfortable, it’s okay if you don’t want to it’s fine ! doesn’t change anything_ ” added the younger, an embarrassed smile on his face and a pout slowly replacing it.

_“oh no, yes, okay, let’s go together.”_

_“really ? okay, i feel better now i got scared for a second, I- I’ll talk to you later then ?”_

_“yeah, i’ll see you around_ ” simply replied Yoongi.

 

And just like that Hoseok disappeared, leaving Yoongi in a state of shock. Hoseok asked him to prom, and he said yes, even though he doesn’t really like prom. Yoongi said yes but he didn’t even know why. He just didn’t want to see the other frowning and pouting.

Namjoon soon arrived and pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

_“Hyung lets -”_

_“Hoseok asked me out to prom and i said yes”._

_“what ? omg. that’s so cool hyung i’m happy for you”. answered Namjoon excitedly._

_“yeah..”_ answered Yoongi barely audible _, “yeah yeah it actually is nice”,_ he said after a while, realization hitting him.

_“Now it’s only you, you’re the only one left without a prom date.”_

_“listen if i chicken out again i’ll just go with one of the kids like the past years”._

_“don’t even think about that, you ARE asking Jin out”_

_“But i don’t know how ?”_

_“Hoseok just asked me and i said yes, you should just do that”_

_“The kids suggested the same, but Kim Seokjin deserves better.”_

_“well asking simply is better than not asking at all.”_

  
  


_________________________________

  
  


“ _Lumos_ ”, whispered Namjoon in the middle of the night. He wanted to take a breath of fresh air. Exams had passed and he only had 2 more days before prom, it was his last chance to ask Seokjin out and it was stressing him out. He couldn’t sleep, he had to find a way to ask him quickly.

 

He got out of the room, as silently as possible, he had woken up no one yet but when he opened the Gryffindor's dorm door, the fat lady woke up.

 

_“Where do you think you’re going at 3am young man ?”_

_“oh, hello, i'm sorry for waking you up, I just needed some fresh air I can’t sleep.”_

_“what is it kid ? exams are over what is keeping you up at night ?”_

_“no it’s nothing don’t worry”_

_“come on tell me, you woke me up at least i wanna know why”_

_“okay, so there’s this guy i have been crushing on for years, and I want to ask him to prom but i’m too scared he already has someone or what i do isn’t enough”_

_“i see i see”, answered the fat lady, “how would you like to be asked to prom ?”_

_“what ? me ?”_

_“yes you do you see someone else here ?”_

Namjoon chuckled and answered

_“I don’t know just something simple like asking me with flowers ?”_

_“then maybe you should just do that”_

_“yeah maybe, well, i don’t really have time so yeah i might just end up doing that. Thank you”_

_“don’t worry, go to sleep now kid you need to sleep to get up refreshed and ask this guy to prom.”_

_“yeah okay, thank you and sorry for waking you up again.”_

  


The next day, Namjoon was determined to ask Seokjin, even if he probably had someone already as prom was 2 days later but he was still going to try.

It was 4 in the afternoon, Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook were there to support Namjoon, helping him gather all the confidence and strength he needed to ask Seokjin. The plan was simple, since Hoseok asked Yoongi to prom, Yoongi knew that Seokjin shared a room with Hoseok and which one it was, Namjoon just had to go there, ask Seokjin and see what happens.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, Jimin got up to open it and saw Seokjin.

_“Hi, is Namjoon here ?”_ asked Seokjin

_“Yes, yes he is_ ”, he turned around addressing Namjoon, “ _hyung, Seokjin hyung is here for you”._

Namjoon felt his heart stop, why would Seokjin be there ? He slowly got up and went to the door.

_“Hi, can i help you ?”_

_“Can we go outside for a min i wanna talk to you_ ”, asked Seokjin

Namjoon turned around to look at his friends who were gesturing to him to go.

_“yes sure, let’s go”_

 

They went on the bridge, Seokjin guiding them in perfect silence. Namjoon was stressed. He didn’t know what Seokjin wanted to talk to him about.

_“So, I’m here because I wanted to ask you something_ ”, he took out his wand and whispered a spell, “ _orchideus_ ”, a beautiful bouquet of flower appeared in his hands, “ _would you like to go to prom with me Namjoon?”_

Namjoon’s heart was beating so fast he was sure the other man could hear it. He was shocked because he wasn’t expecting this, nor did he expect him to ask him the exact way he said he liked to be asked with.

“ _I- I- Yes, yes i would love to.”_

Seokjin gave him the flowers and a small kiss on the cheek

_“I’ll see you tomorrow night then_ ”. and then left, just like that, like nothing had happened.

_“don’t prepare a tie for prom night ! i’ll bring you a pink tie to match with my pink suit !”_ shouted Seokjin before disappearing behind a wall.

Namjoon stayed there a few minutes, processing what just happened.

 

Once he recovered from all these emotions he went back to his room.

_“you will never believe what just happened !” he shouted the moment he set foot in the room._

_“yes yes we can because we know already”_ , answered Jungkook laughing at him.

_“what ? how ?”_

_“Hoseok was here he told us everything”_

_“oh”_ replied Namjoon.

They all laughed because of his reaction, he looked disappointed because he couldn’t tell his story which made the others laugh even more then they proceeded to talk excitedly about their prom fits.

 

_“I don’t know what i’m wearing tho, Jin told me that I was wearing a pink tie but idk what to wear with it”_

Jungkook was teasing him and telling him how he should just wear the tie and go while Jimin was looking through his closet looking for something nice.  

_“THIS ! you are wearing this hyung_ ”. said Jimin excitedly. He had a white suit in his hands, “ _you’ll be wearing an all white suit with a pink tie you’ll look amazing”_. And as easily as that, his prom outfit was decided.

 

___________________________  


 

Prom night arrived, they all looked dashing. Yoongi and Hoseok wore matching colorful shirts, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook wore matching outfits with a purple piece in each outfit.

Namjoon and Seokjin wore matching outfits, pink being the matching color.

Their hair were perfectly styled, the seven men looked like models.

When they arrived to the great hall, everybody turned to look at them, it wasn’t everyday that they saw 3 couples looking as handsome as they were.

 

They spent a few hours dancing, drinking and laughing with each other. They already felt close and felt like they knew each other forever.

 

_“Namjoon, would you like to go outside ? i’m tired of being here”_ suggested Seokjin _._

_“i was hoping you’d say that i hate crowded places”._ answered Namjoon.

 

They went outside and sat on a bench. They spent a few hours talking to each other until they were tired.

“ _we should go back to our rooms they might be looking for us”_ proposed Namjoon _._

_“yeah let’s go, I’m tired, I’ll drop you to your room”_ answered Seokjin.

 

Namjoon got up first and proposed his hand to Seokjin who took it without hesitation.

They walked hand in hand until they were in front of the room, Seokjin placed himself in front of Namjoon, and brought him closer. Namjoon’s heart and mind went crazy but he knew exactly what to do.

He leaned in first and kissed him.

A small kiss at first, and then they kissed again while deepening the kiss. Seokjin’s hand in the other’s hair while Namjoon’s hands found their way to his hips.

A few kisses later, they wished each other a good night and Namjoon opened the door of his room.

First thing he saw was Hoseok on top of Yoongi half naked. His reaction was to close his eyes and shout “ _sorry I’ll go with Seokjin i’m not coming back sorry.”_

Once the door was closed, Seokjin and him burst into laughter.

_“Well, looks like we’re sleeping in the same room tonight_ ” said Namjoon catching his breath from laughing so much.

 

They walked to the other bedroom and went in. Seokjin gave Namjoon shorts and no t-shirt because _“It’s hot at night here you don’t need it, trust me”_ Namjoon knew it was because he wanted to see him without a shirt and well, it didn’t bother him.

Seokjin went to his bed and Namjoon layed next to him, leaving a certain distance between both their bare chests.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, a comfortable silence between them. They were both laying on their backs.

Namjoon was the first one to speak up.

_“you know, you asked me the exact same way i wanted to be asked”_

_“ you’re really a dummy aren’t you”_

_“what did i do ?”_

_“do you think i guessed exactly how you wanted it to be? I knew you wanted to ask me and how you wanted to be asked”_

_“wait what ? how ?”_

_“You talked about me in front of the fat lady, and then you proceeded to tell her exactly how you wanted to be asked and as we like to share our gossip, she told me everything”._

_“wow okay so you knew since the beginning and you let me stress over this thinking you wouldn’t want to go with me ?”_

_“haha it was funny seeing you panic every time i was around.” teased Seokjin_

_“that’s not nice”,_ answered Namjoon turning to the other side

 

Seokjin brought himself closer to Namjoon and hugged him from behind.

_“we’re still here right now so it didn’t really change anything”_. he whispered.

“ _also it’s a very funny story to tell_ ” he laughed.

Namjoon joined him and laughed too.

_“I’m an idiot, you knew everything and i didn’t even see it”_

_“maybe you’re an idiot, but you’re my idiot.”_ answered Seokjin.

Namjoon turned around to face him

_“wait so we’re like, official ? we don’t even know each other that well what if you discover how i am and you -”_

Seokjin cut him by kissing him. He kissed him tenderly before smacking his bare arm and telling him

_“you’re so dumb omg how can you be the best student here”_

_“shut up”_ replied Namjoon diving in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it :(  
> Please tell me what you think here in the comments or on my twitter @_bangtan_au


End file.
